


small hearts

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	small hearts

“Please don’t.”

Kurt smiled. “What are you going to do about it?” He continued to draw small hearts over Sebastian’s leg cast. “You were the one who was dumb enough to break your leg.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“From _stairs_? Just admit you tripped and fell down them.”

“Never.” Sebastian stared at his cast. “Why are you drawing hearts anyway?”

Kurt beamed at him. “So everyone who sees it knows that you’re loved.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that. Though he hated to admit it, he had been a little disappointed to see that none of his family had visited him. He hadn’t even had to tell that to Kurt; his husband knew Sebastian better than he knew himself. “That’s kind of sweet.”

Kurt picked up the pen again and began to write something.

“What are you writing?”

“‘Property of Kurt Hummel.’”

“Why?”

Kurt stared at Sebastian and said in his most serious tone, “So no one gets any ideas about taking you.”

“Babe, you haven’t left my side all day. I don’t think anyone would get the chance.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.”


End file.
